Up High or Down Low
by Ara Moon
Summary: Songfic to "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. Ash has finally become a master, and Misty is faced with a decision. AAML.


  
**Up High Or Down Low**  


  
~Author's Notes: Okay, so I don't know exactly how Ash becomes a master, IF he becomes a master, where and when he becomes a master, or what happens when he becomes The World's Greatest Pokemon Master. Unfortunately, I cannot get myself to wake up earlier than 11:30am on Saturdays, so I don't know what has happened in the series. If Ash already has been plotted out to become a master, this can be thought of as an alternate version to that event. Sorry for my lack of knowledge!~   
  
Disclaimer: Big people with lots of power own Pokemon. Ash also owns Pokemon, but in a different sense. The Calling owns Wherever You Will Go. And I own a pencil and a bucket full of Zorn's chicken-in-a-bucket. Wait… I don't even have that anymore!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_^-^_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**  
Up High Or Down Low**  
  


"And the winner is… ASH KETCHUM!"  
The crowd roared with applause. Clapping, cheering, yelling, calling out in giddy excitement as loud as they could. Some probably didn't even know what they were cheering about, though that didn't matter much. They just did it anyway. After all, there was a new Pokemon Master.   
Fangirls raced down from the stands like water, trying to get a good glimpse of the new master. Fanboys ran to see their official new idol. Reporters flooded the field, yelling out questions and snapping pictures. And the master just stood there, staring blankly out at the mob.  
Ash was stunned, either because he just reached his life-long goal, or because he was being surrounded (and trampled) by strangers. Well, not all of them were strangers. He saw Duplica, the Ditto Master. Richie, his friend and rival. Casey, the baseball fan. Molly, the lonely little girl who "borrowed" his mother once. Suzie, the Pokemon breeder. His mom, Delia Ketchum, accompanied by Professor Oak. Gary Oak, his rival. Samurai Kid, the challenger of his first real match. Giselle, the queen of Pokemon Tech. Rainer, Sparky, Pyro, and Mikey; the Eevee Brothers. Shingo, the computer whiz. Otoshi and Marowak, the wanderers he helped on his way to his first Pokemon Indigo League match. Aya, the dangerous younger sister of Koga. Melody and Marina. Even Jessie and James of Team Rocket were there! The only people missing were Brock and Misty. No wait, he saw Brock attaching himself to an Officer Jenny, who was trying escape. So where was Misty?  
  


***~So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place~***   
  


Outside the sea of fans, a lone figure stood watching. Her fiery locks whipped around her face as she walked out of the stadium. She glanced over her shoulder at the Pokemon Master. *_Good job, Ash,*_ she mouthed silently. Then she walked into the nearest Pokemon Center.   


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
"He doesn't need you anymore, Mist. He's reached his goal. So why don't you just go home? We need you. The gym's a wreak. You can't hold on to dreams forever. Face reality, Misty. You love him, he probably loves his Pikachu more than he'd ever love you. Come on, you can't stay with him forever."  
"I do not love him!"  
"Yes, Misty, you totally do. How long were you going to stay in denial? We never really, like, bought the bike excuse. It was so totally lame."  
"Shut up, Daisy. You too, Violet. You're both wrong!"  
"Calm down, little sis. You're getting all worked up over nothing. Breathe, okay?"  
"Whatever."   
"Good. Now," Lily, the last of the sisters to talk, paused, "we need you here at the gym. Give us one good reason to let you stay with Hat-boy and Spiky, THAT WE CAN'T COUNTER_, _and you can stay. But, if you can't…" She let it hang.  
"Fine"  
"Okay. We'll call back tonight. You'll be staying in the Master's suite, I suppose?"  
"The _what_?"  
"The Master's suite, Misty. M-A-S-T-E-R-'-S_S-U-I-"  
"I know how to spell, Daisy! Now, Lily, what _IS _the Master's suite?"  
"How could you _not _know what the Master's suite is? It's only the _coolest_ place to stay on Earth!"  
"I asked _Lily_, not you, Daisy."   
"Humph. Well, fine."  
"Better. Now, Lily?"  
"The Master's suite is the room used by the new Pokemon Master after his winning match in the Indigo League. It is located in the exquisite Evolution Inn. All the finest services are given to the master and his Pokemon. There is enough room in that suite, however, to fit Mr. Master, his Pokemon, and every person this side of Johto!"  
"Really?!"  
"No. Well, not the last part anyway. But it is really big. So, as I was saying, I'll call you tonight. Better have some pretty good reasons ready, little sis."  
"Oh, I will."  
"Good. 'Cause you'll need them." Then, in one loud voice that could have awoken the dead, the three sisters bid the youngest sibling farewell. In response, the girl hung up.   


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
The orange-red hair of the girl was sprawled across the bed, almost glowing against the pale white sheets. She laid there in deep thought. In fact, she almost didn't hear Ash say, "Well, me and Brock are going out to a press conference. Then sign a few autographs, the likes. Don't expect us back 'till late. Bye!"  
Almost.   


_They're right, you know,_ she thought. _He doesn't need you. He's got his "adoring fans." That's more love than I could ever show him. Right?_  
  
***~When I'm gone you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face~***   
  


The annoying ringing of the video phone brought her from her trance. She sighed, realizing that it would be her sisters. And she still didn't have a good reason yet. Darn.  
Slowly, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"   


  
***~If a great wave shall fall   
And fall upon us all~*  
  
**

She hung up the phone with a click. "Well, at least I have until the end of the week to pack," she said to herself. _And tell Ash_, she added mentally. _Oh, that is not going to be fun. Definitely not._ How could she leave him? Her sea-colored eyes closed in frustration. With all her heart, she wished she hadn't agreed so easily. But now what could she do?   


  
***~Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?~***  
  


Ash was overwhelmed by it all. The shock of winning had worn down since earlier. Now he just couldn't get over the attention. Sure, he enjoyed most of it, but he really missed Misty. As much as he hated admitting it, she meant a lot to him. He hadn't seen her since earlier, and she was starting to worry him. Ash wanted to find her, but now he had interviewers all over him. One question, immediately overlapped by another. It was impossible!  
A blonde reporter from a Celadon news channel asked him the question he dreaded. "So, Ash," she yelled out just above the voices of the other reporters, "are you in any sort of a relationship right now?" The others fell silent. They obviously wanted to know that, too. Like vultures, they waited.   
_Just great**,**_ he thought. _How many times are they going to ask that? _"Well," he said, "I, um… kinda, um…heh…"   
"Yes?" the reporters prodded.  
His mind flashed to the way Misty's eyes sparkled beautifully when she smiled, the way her hair fluttered around her face on a light breeze. "Um… No?" The reporters sighed in defeat and, saying separate good-byes, left Ash alone. For a while, at least.   
He marched out of the room dutifully, on to more important matters. Mainly, finding Misty.   


  
***~If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go~*  
**  


"…No?" Well, that proved it. _Maybe not, _part of her argued. _They said relationship, not whether or not he was in love. You might still have a chance with him!  
Yeah, right. Oh, and is that a Snorlax fluttering outside my window?  
Shut it. You don't have to leave. Your sisters won't care if you stay. Sure, they'll go all, "Baby sister's got a boyfriend!" on you again, but it's better than life without Ash!   
He doesn't need me. And, quite frankly, I don't need him.  
Olivine isn't only a river…  
Huh? Don't you mean "De Nile?"   
Where's "De Nile?"  
Oh, isn't this lovely. Now I'm a schizophrenic!  
_With that, she blocked out her battle of consciences. She didn't need this now. There was too much stress as it was. She did _not _need to be worrying about her sanity. And most definitely not Ash. All she needed was some air…  
_Anyway, _she thought while heading out towards the shoreline, _I won't be gone forever. Forever would be too long a time without my daily dosage of Ash…_  


  
***~And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday~*  
  
**

The cool water nipped at her ankles. She sat in the soft sand, burying her pale hands in it. Ever since she was a child, she loved the water. After all, she _was _one of the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean Gym, despite the beliefs of her sisters. Water was her home. She felt comfortable, safe, and free in the swaying waves.   
Despite being the home of the water Pokemon gym, Cerulean didn't have many shorelines. The only ones around were off limits to most people. You needed various HMs and TMs and badges to get there that she just didn't have.  
As a warm breeze flitted by, she wondered, _Will I ever see my vast ocean home again? _In all her travels with Ash, she had seen such beautiful seas and oceans. Some had come close to killing them, but that did not reduce their beauty. Would she be able to live without an ocean? Her mind drifted. _Will I be able to live without Ash?_   
"Oh, Ash…" she whispered. The wind was getting cooler, a sign that night was quickly approaching. The young woman did not seem to notice this, however. She slid her red suspenders over the yellow material of her top. Next went the shirt. Her shorts, worn from years of travel, were removed last.   
There she stood in her blue two-piece bathing suit. If she couldn't escape her thoughts on land, water would have to do it. Pale legs cut the water as she waded in. Her sunset hair was tied back in a messy bun, to avoid unnecessary wetness. As soon as she was in deep enough, she just floated. Drifting at the sea's mercy was somehow comforting to her, maybe because it meant something else was guiding her life. To float was to be free…  
_Free_, she thought wistfully. But did she really want to be completely free? Free of problems, free of traveling, free of Ash… _No_, she thought. _Don't think about it. Just float.   
_Her words, however, could not stop the thoughts from coming. _The league can be pretty tough. He's going to need a helping hand and a shoulder to lean on if it gets to be too much. Stress can be overwhelming. Not only will he have to constantly battle, but he'll also be faced with important decisions. Will he be able to handle it all? He'll need more than a girl-obsessed breeder and a Pikachu. He'll need someone to knock some sense into him if he tries anything stupid. I don't know what he could possibly do, but he'll manage to think of something. He is such a baka. An adorably lovable baka, nonetheless, but still a baka.  
_With that, she drifted. To where, she did not know. All she knew was that, for now, she was free.  


  
***~To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days~*   
  
**

"I don't know, Brocko. I mean, it's a big decision. What if she doesn't want to?" The older boy knocked the younger, shorter one on the head. "Ash?" he sighed.   
"Yeah, Brock?"  
"Shut up and tell her!"**  
**  
***~If a great wave shall fall   
And fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you~*   
**  
Ash's brain was spinning. Whether it was from the knock on the head, or the thing he was about to do, he didn't know. Probably both. Sometimes Brock didn't notice how hard he hit. Neither did Misty…  
Ever notice how you can be thinking about one thing, and then that leads to a whole other thing? It was like that in Ash's head all the time. He could be thinking about food one second, and then the next, how Misty liked to eat, and then just Misty in general. In fact, Misty was a constant topic on his brain. Her had to admit, he loved her. He loved her smile, her laugh, her extreme personality, and just her period.   
_But the question is_, he thought, _does she love me too? _He paused at the door that led to the shoreline. _I sure hope so..._   


  
***~If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go~*   
  
**

Misty allowed her body to follow the will of the sea, floating in sync with the waves. It was almost as if she was sleeping, although she still kept a loose hold on consciousness. She was vaguely aware of the approaching figure, but lacked the thoughts to do something. Her mind was blank, and she was happy about that.   
The figure approached, looked at her, and then sat on the soft sand. It went on like that for a while, Misty floating, Ash watching her. Then, suddenly, she stopped and trudged back to land, grabbing a towel. All the while, the two never made eye contact. After she was dry, Misty finally turned towards Ash. "Well?" she asked. "What?" **  


  
*~Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope   
Run away with my love~*   
  


** Ash looked around nervously. Misty had sounded somewhat cold and irritated, and he wanted this to go smoothly. "Erm…" _So much for being smooth, Ash_, he thought. "Uh, Misty, I have a question for you. Now, please think this through… Um…"  
"Yes?" asked Misty, curiously. She wanted to know what could make Mr. Self Confidence so… nervous.   
"Well…"**  
  


*~I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on~*   
  


**Ash stared off into the sunset for a moment, then turned to Misty. She was so beautiful, with her fiery locks and ocean eyes glittering. That didn't quite help his nervous state, so he looked back to the sky.   
"Well… Misty, I was wondering… I mean, if you wanted to, uh…" He took a deep breath and started over. "What I mean, Misty, is that… well, I want you to stay with me here. Only if you decide to, though…" Ash knew that he had to say the rest, but wanted to wait for her decision. Misty sat there silently, a faint look of excitement in her eyes. She smiled inwardly.   
**  


*~In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time~*  
  


**Looking down nervously and taking a deep breath, Ash continued. "Mist, I know this is kinda weird, and I understand if you don't feel the same, but well…" He inhaled again, and tensed. Nothing in his life had been this nerve-wracking, even the League finals!  
"Uh… Well, you see, Misty… I kinda like you. Not just like you, but well…" His male senses came in. _Don't be a Brock! Don't say "the word!" Don't! _He ignored them, and gulped. "…I love you."   
Misty was practically glowing with happiness. She looked Ash in the eyes, and leaned closer to him…**  


  
*~If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go~*   
  


**…tilted her head…**  


  
*~If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go~*  
  


** …closed her eyes…**  


  
*~If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go~*  
  


** …and lips met. At first, Ash was surprised, but copied Misty's actions and got into the kiss. Their minds were screaming, telling them everything and nothing at the same time. All they cared about at that moment was the feel of each other's skin, the heat of their bodies, and the beat of their hearts. It wasn't deep and passionate, or like it was in the movies, but Misty didn't care. It was all so perfect to her. Just the way she always dreamed it would be…  
A person clearing their voice interrupted the two. Next to the intruder, Pikachu was holding a sign and cheering something that translated into something remotely like, "Finally! Pikapi and Misty got together! Wooo!" They blushed and smiled nervously.   
"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," Brock said, "but we've got an interview to attend. Not fair to keep the fans waiting. You two can continue this session later." Ash stood up, pulling Misty with him.   
"Well, let's get going. You heard the man." Ash smiled, and Misty did the same. They walked back to the hotel, fingers intertwined, steps synchronized. As soon as they fell far enough behind Brock, Ash stopped. Naturally, Misty did, too.   
"What's the matter, Ash?" she asked, worriedly.   
"You never answered my question…"   
_So that's all it was… _she thought, relieved. She sighed, smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. Then, leaning in towards his ear, Misty whispered, "**I'll go wherever you will go…**"  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Author's Notes: Ah… I've been working on this one since January. ^-^ Well, this was originally an angst, and now it's all… fluffy. I hope it didn't turn out _too_ bad. Don't worry, I'm improving all the time. ^_^ Well, have a good day! Ja!~~  
**  


  
  
  


  
**


End file.
